The invention relates to a filter device, in particular a fluid filter, such as a urea filter or fuel filter, having a filter element that is disposed in a filter housing, and having a heater for heating a medium flowing through the filter device.
In filter devices and in particular in fluid filters under various operating conditions, to ensure uniformly good filtration, it is known to provide a heater on each of the filter devices. With the heater, freezing or flaking of the filtrate, for instance, such as diesel fuel, in cold starting of an associated motor vehicle can be prevented, and a uniformly high throughput of medium through the filter device can be ensured. In urea filters as well, such a heater may be necessary. The heaters used are embodied as electrical PTC (positive temperature coefficient) heaters, which have automatic regulation and are especially adapted to the heating situation to be brought about. The PTC elements are taken into account as separate components within the construction of the filter device and procured accordingly from vendors and installed in the filter device in its assembly. The expense associated with the heaters is considerable.